


Pirates of Montreal

by finch (afinch)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, Women's Soccer USWNT RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Yuleporn, chat challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a secret on the team that they all felt for each other. They had to be closer than sisters to play as effortlessly as they did on the field.  </p><p>It had just taken Becky a while to figure out what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of Montreal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



It wasn't a secret on the team that they all felt for each other. They had to be closer than sisters to play as effortlessly as they did on the field. Off the field, it sometimes felt like seventh grade all over again, with cliques and love triangles and the popular girls. Some of them hadn't had the chance to outgrow it, but they did their best to try to get along; they were professionals after all.

God bless Zach Ertz. Zach Ertz was totally fine with his girlfriend seeing other people, so long as they weren't men. Zach Ertz was also not inclined to get involved past that. Which was fine for Becky. Becky did not want anything to do with Zack Ertz' penis; his girlfriend, on the other hand, had had a thing for Becky since they started training as a team.

It had just taken Becky a while to figure out what was going on.

And then it had taken her several weeks (since the start of the Group Round) to figure out what to do about it.

The match, three weeks and three days since her 30th birthday, that is, three weeks and three days from the moment she'd decided to do something about it, an opportunity presented itself.

Approaching Julie, soothing her, telling her it was okay, that was all teamwork stuff. The pressing of the forehead? The hug that lasted a second and a half too long? The whisper of 'I'll see you at the hotel'? That, that was the passion of the moment. That was seizing an opportunity.

*

Four hours after the champagne had dried up, Becky slipped down the hallway, towards her room. Julie was already there, twirling a bottle between her fingers, and hiccoughing slightly.

"Are you still upset?" Becky asked gently. All Julie could do was nod. "Alright, c'mon, I'll put you to bed."

They made it into the room, Julie leaning heavily on Becky. Becky managed to slip Julie's shoes off and get her wriggled out of her jeans. 

"Come on, love," Becky said. "In you get to bed, under the covers. Nice they sprang for a luxury hotel this time, yea?"

Now Julie shook her head, resisting the help. She pulled at her shirt, drunkenly, until it came off. She pawed at her bra while Becky went to the bathroom and grabbed a robe. 

Becky held it out for Julie, "Come on, take it, put it on. You'll feel better covering up." She wasn't thinking about anything untoward with Julie right now; now she was only worried for her young teammate and making sure she was safe during the night.

When Becky looked back, Julie was putting on the robe, but pouting. "No, but the hotel," Julie further pouted. "You said you'd see me. Now you don't want to."

"Not like this, cricket." Becky came over and gently pulled the covers over Julie. C'mon, into bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

She would not feel better in the morning, Becky had seven years on her and knew exactly how she'd be feeling in the morning. Like absolute rubbish.

Thankfully, that was the end of Julie's complaining, and she was soon peacefully passed out.

Becky sat on the davenport, too small to sleep on, and watched. _In and out, in and out_ Julie's breathing was rhythmic.

"Come on Sauerbrunn," Becky whispered to herself. "What are you doing?"

Making sure she's safe. In and out. And in and out.

*

The next opportunity presented the next morning, both women sober, one hungover, and platefuls of continental breakfast piled at the edge of the bed.

"I am never ever drinking again," Julie said. "Next time I get the idea, just yell at me. Johnston, you moron!" Her robe had slipped over her shoulder, and Becky found herself looking at the curve of Julie's shoulder. It was so feminine, despite how lean and athletic it was. The curve flowed into Julie's clavicle, and the small hollow at her neck. She was beautiful, just that small part that Becky could see. How had it taken her so long to catch on? She wanted to kiss that clavicle, run kisses into the hollow, pause in the hollow, fall deep, bottomless, into the hollow of Julie Johnston's neck.

"I would never call you a moron," Becky said softly, after a time. To keep from staring at Julie, who was still too sleepy, or too hungover to have noticed, she reached for the banana off one of the plates and handed to her teammate. "Eat. The potassium will help."

Julie looked skeptical. "Bananas help with hangovers? Since when? I need a Bloody Mary."

"Trust me. They have electrolytes."

"I'm pretty sure you're just making that up."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"I bet you a kiss you are."

Becky's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't know if this was a game or not. But Julie was hungover, not drunk, and looked dead serious to boot. She had shrugged her other shoulder, letting the robe slip off that one too; she was raw and slender, her chest heaving. "I'll get my pho-"

Before she could finish, Julie had made the first move, leaning over and pressing her lips against hers. Becky felt momentarily defenseless before instinct kicked in. She wrapped her arms gently around Julie, tugging at her robe as she did, until she felt her hands press against Julie's warm skin. She moved her feet, angling both their bodies. She was aggressively pushing Julie down on the bed, and Julie's response was to carefully try to wriggle out of her robe without breaking the kiss. She wasn't entirely successful, but she ran her lips where she could place them, on Becky's jawline, the nape of her neck, the inside of her elbow.

It didn't take long for both of them to be naked. Julie was supine on the bed, her eyes wide with absolute trust. Becky moved one hand down, skimming the skin lightly. "Am I going too fast?" she murmured. Julie didn't say anything, but did shake her head no. "We can slow down," she offered. Julie shook her head harder this time.

"No, keep going. I've never done this- not like this …"

"It's okay," Becky soothed. "I have." Julie's shoulders were broad, but Becky slimmed them with a kiss. Her clavicle was sharp and shaking, but Becky softened them with a kiss. The hollow of her neck was deep, and shadows, and eternity, and in Becky fell, down the rabbit hole, bottomless.

Her hand skimmed across Julie's breasts, and down past her belly-button, until her fingers found what they were looking for, pushing soft folds aside until they pressed down gently on Julie's clit.

"Oh," Julie gasped softly, her hips rising to meet the fingers, welcome them into herself.

Becky smiled and kissed one of Julie's breasts, "How about this?"

"Oh," Julie said again, her body arching with want. Her hand tried to grab Becky's shoulder, but missed and tangled in her hair instead.

Becky was intoxicated by the desire and the power of giving someone their first. She took Julie's clit in her in the knuckles of her index and middle fingers, pushing skin back with her thumb.

Julie's breath hitched, "Oh. Oh, god."

In and out, in and out, as easy as breathing, Becky moved her fingers against Julie.

Julie's hands scrabbled in Becky's hair. Her own hair was pushed deep into the pillows, her eyes closed tightly. She lifted her legs, as thought she wanted to wrap them around Becky's hand and push them deeper. "Please," she said. "Oh god, Becky, please."

Not needing to ask what that meant, Becky slipped one index, then one middle finger into Julie. She pressed her thumb against Julie's clit, leaving the pressure as she moved her fingers. She let Julie set the speed, matching her thrusts.

When Julie whimpered, Becky moved her other hand, running her fingers over Julie's breasts until the nipples were hard and firm and Julie's breaths were nothing more than short gasps.

"In a week," Becky said, her voice low and tight. "If we win, I promise you we'll do this again."

That was all Julie needed; she clenched around Becky's hand tightly, and then tighter still, before dropping back with a gasp, clearly out of breath.

"That was quick for your first," Becky teased, rubbing the inside of Julie's thighs gently. They were shaking as the adrenaline wore off.

Julie, her head on the pillow, just smiled. "And to think all I wanted was a kiss."

Becky drew her hands back, shifted to lay next to Julie. Julie turned her head to face Becky. "You know I have to tell Zach."

"And what will he say?" Becky asked, running her fingers through Julie's hair, unable to help herself. She was so beautiful. How had she not noticed before?

"I don't know," Julie said. "Probably that he wants to watch, next time." She didn't seem bothered by this, like it was a conversation that she and Zach had had before.

Becky laughed, "Your boyfriend wants me to be your unicorn?" Not that she was entirely opposed to the idea, even if it meant dealing with Zach's penis. As long as it meant dealing with Julie. Becky was pretty sure that her feelings for Julie invalidated any unicorn title, but - but, she would, for Julie. 

Julie looked puzzled, "What does that mean?"

"Google it."

"I'll give you a kiss if you just tell me."

And Becky opened her mouth to answer.


End file.
